


Suppose You'll Do

by wabadabadaba



Series: My Eyes Want You More Than A Melody [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Dry Humping, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Model Harry, Photographer Zayn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: "How are they turning out?" Harry asked quietly."Beautiful," Zayn answered honestly.Or the one where Zayn is a photographer and Harry is a model and they have sex.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Series: My Eyes Want You More Than A Melody [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707385
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Suppose You'll Do

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. It just kind of happened?

Zayn twisted the camera strap around his neck so it wasn't twisted anymore. He looked across the room at the model for the day. He was taller than Zayn by a few inches with short curly brown hair that curled around his ears. His green eyes were hidden behind mascara covered eyelashes. His lips were covered in a sheer gloss, illuminating the natural pink and purple hues in his lips. Zayn eyed his outfit; a sheer lavender shirt that was unbuttoned showing off the swallow tattoo on his chest and moth tattoo on his stomach and his pants were baby blue high waisted bell bottoms. Zayn bit his bottom lip as he watched the model struggle to put on the white platform boots, he was completely endeared by the way the model used Melissa, the make up artist, to steady himself until he felt more comfortable. 

"Okay," Andy, the art director, said clapping his hands. "Are you ready Harry?"

"Born ready," the model grinned.

"Excellent. Zayn, let's get started."

Zayn nodded and brought the camera up to his eye as he started taking pictures of Harry. Zayn didn't know of Harry's background or how long he has been modeling but Zayn had to assume Harry had been doing it for a while. Harry was a natural in front of the camera, showing off his eyes and giving coy smiles. Harry always found the right light and listened to Zayn's advice easily. Zayn has worked with some models that acted offended if Zayn suggested different ways for them to pose. Harry however listened intently and asked Zayn for reassurance.

Zayn prided himself on his professionalism while on the job. However instructing the beautiful man before him to move in ways that accentuated his body was causing Zayn to lose his cool. He was thankful for the break in shooting so Harry could change clothes and they could move things outside. Zayn was in desperate need of a cigarette and to calm his mind from the thoughts of the model in the beautiful lavender shirt. 

After a few test shots of the field before him, Zayn walked back towards the building so he could smoke his cigarette. 

"Hey."

Zayn looked up from the ground and cleared his throat. Harry was now wearing a denim one piece, the shirt unbuttoned to his bully button and a pair of sunglasses tucked into a loop on his belt.

"Hey," Zayn finally answered, turning his head to blow the smoke to the side.

"I really appreciate your advice in there. Sometimes I feel like I am stuck doing the same poses."

Zayn furrowed his brow, completely confused how Harry could think that. He was a natural in front of the camera but Zayn didn't want to admit that.

"I appreciate you being open to it. Some models get a bit weird about it, like offended you know? They don't think I know what I'm talking about."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Really? I feel like you know better than anyone what translates to camera."

"I'd like to think so," Zayn shrugged, taking another drag of the cigarette. "Even what you were doing before I said anything was great."

Harry smiled widely, showing off a pair of dimples. "Thank you."

"You guys ready?" Andy asked.

Zayn nodded and stomped out his cigarette while Harry walked off to the field of flowers. He stood in the center and smiled at Zayn but as Zayn raised his camera, Harry straightened up. Zayn moved around Harry with ease, following his lead and taking pictures constantly. The wind blew suddenly causing a few strands of Harry's hair to blow in his face.

"I got it," Zayn called as he dropped his camera and walked up to Harry.

"How are they turning out?" Harry asked quietly.

"Beautiful," Zayn answered honestly.

He ran his hands through Harry's hair, putting the strands back where they belonged. Zayn noticed his cross necklace was askew so he fixed it before fixing the shirt so it was folding out instead of laying against his skin.

"I've seen your work before," Harry told Zayn. "I know they would be beautiful. You're good at what you do. So how are they really?"

Zayn studied Harry, he assumed the model would be more confident than he was. 

"They're beautiful, Harry. You're doing a great job. You ready to keep going?"

Harry nodded so Zayn stepped back and resumed his previous position. After a dozen more pictures, Andy was satisfied and sent Harry away to change into his last outfit. 

When Harry returned wearing an oversized blue and white striped shirt and bell bottom jeans, Zayn's heart twisted in his chest. 

"How do I look?" Harry grinned when he walked back to Zayn, twirling around.

Zayn bit his bottom lip and nodded. "You look good."

"I think this is my second favorite outfit. What's your favorite?"

"Hm," Zayn murmured. "I don't know they are all pretty different from one another. I like the first one and this one best though. The lavender shirt looked good against your skin but this one," Zayn smiled softly. "I like how big it is on you. Looks cozy," he shrugged.

Harry blushed and turned his head from Zayn. "Yeah," he sighed. "The first one is my favorite too and I do feel quite cozy in this."

Harry winked at Zayn before walking off to talk to Andy before standing back in the field. Zayn started taking pictures of Harry but they weren't turning out the way he wanted. He pulled the camera away from his face and looked around the field, he looked at the lavender flowers a few feet away and motioned for Harry to follow him. Zayn moved a few sticks around and looked at Harry.

"I wanna try something. Do you mind laying down?"

Harry shook his head and laid down in the grass, allowing Melissa to fuss around him to make sure his hair looked alright. Once Melissa was done, Zayn looked down at Harry and stepped over him so one of his legs was on either side of Harry's hips.

"This okay?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah," Harry blinked. "Pretty good view from where I am."

Zayn scoffed and lifted his camera again. "Don't be silly."

Harry didn't say anything but he winked at Zayn, which Zayn knew was his favorite picture of the day so far. He still wasn't getting what he wanted out of Harry, the pictures were good but they weren't great. 

"What makes you smile?" Zayn asked.

"Uhm," Harry brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temple quickly. "Puns, bad jokes, sex jokes, uh, the one time my best mate Niall fell off the stool at the bar."

Zayn rolled his eyes and moved so he was leaning over Harry more. He noticed Harry's blush and decided to call him out on it.

"Cute when you blush, how do I get you to do that again?"

Zayn started snapping pictures as Harry blushed again and shook his head. 

"You'll have to buy me a drink before you get to know that information."

Zayn lowered his camera for a moment before resuming taking pictures. "I don't know about that, I've already got you underneath me."

Harry's jaw dropped before he smiled and his hand, covered by the sleeve of his shirt, flew up to cover his face. 

"Yes," Zayn grinned as he started snapping away. "Perfect, Harry. You look so cute, babe. Open your eyes but keep your hand there, yeah that's it."

Zayn stood back up and looked through the last bunch of pictures before he looked back down at Harry. 

"Do you mind sitting up?" 

Harry sat up, automatically crossing his legs underneath him as he stared at Zayn, who was now kneeling in front of him. 

"I like it when you tell me what to do," Harry winked.

"Shit," Zayn breathed.

"It's not nice being caught off guard while trying to work, is it?" Harry grinned. Zayn rolled his eyes and started taking pictures again but Harry kept talking. "I mean it though. With those eyelashes and jaw line, I'd do anything you asked."

Zayn swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the growing tightness in his stomach. There was no denying Harry's beauty and being so close to him and hearing those words come from his lips, it was overwhelming. After a few more poses from Harry, Zayn told him he thought he got what he needed. Zayn stood up first and was about to walk away when Harry called out to him.

"You're not going to help me up?" Harry pouted.

Zayn held back rolling his eyes as he stretched out his arm and helped Harry stand up. He was going to let go of Harry's hand but Harry tightened his grip and stepped closer to Zayn, stepping into his personal space.

"So, about that drink? Wanna go out after this?"

Zayn didn't know what his morals were about sleeping with the models but Harry was so close to him and his eyes were twinkling. Zayn hadn't been out with a pretty boy in so long so he nodded.

"Yes."

"Excellent," Harry grinned. "I'll wait for you in front of the building."

Zayn nodded and finally walked off to talk to Andy who agreed they got what they needed. Andy called a wrap on the set and started talking to Harry but Zayn ignored them and focused on collecting his things. 

Once he had everything packed away and loaded into the car, Zayn walked back to the front of the building and lit another cigarette while he waited for Harry. Just as he was finishing his cigarette, Harry walked out of the studio looking just as beautiful as he was in the designer clothes. He was now wearing a pale yellow buttoned shirt, ripped black jeans and a pair of Chelsea boots. Zayn felt underdressed in his old AC/DC shirt, jeans and worn in Van's. 

"Hey," Harry smiled at Zayn. "Are you ready to go? Do you want to meet there or?" Harry trailed off, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah sure. I would like to drop my stuff off at home if you don't mind? I don't really want to leave it in my car."

"Yeah, course. Why don't I follow you and pick you up? Is that okay? That way there is only one car," Harry shrugged. 

Zayn nodded and waved at Harry as he walked off to his car and tried not to stress out too much about getting drinks with Harry. Fortunately the drive to his place didn't take long. He ran to Harry's car and told him it would just be a moment. Zayn collected all of his things and deposited them in his living room before darting to his bedroom.

"Come on," Zayn mumbled as he flipped through his closet until he found his white polo with little palm trees over it. 

Zayn quickly changed his shirt and sprayed himself with his cologne before finally leaving his apartment and locking the door. He jogged to Harry's car and looked at Harry, who was eyeing him up and down.

"What?" He asked.

"You changed," Harry grinned.

"Got a bit hot in that shirt earlier," Zayn lied as he buckled his seatbelt; he didn't want to admit to feeling insecure in his original outfit.

Zayn stayed quiet as Harry sang along to his music, which was quite the collection. He tried not to stare at Harry too hard as he drove but it was a bit difficult. The way Harry's hand enveloped the steering wheel and the way the sun bounced off his rings was casting a beautiful rainbow on Harry's tattooed arm. Zayn had always found men driving attractive and Harry was making it very difficult for him to sit still.

When they got to the bar, Harry ordered their first round of beers and asked Zayn countless questions about his life, his job and his family. Zayn appreciated Harry trying to get to know him but it was exhausting to be the center of attention. So when Zayn returned to the table with their second drinks he asked Harry questions. Zayn was positive he could hear Harry talk all day long. His voice was slow, smooth and calming when he talked about his day job or his other hobbies. When Harry shared stories from his childhood or his friends, he spoke louder and more animated. Zayn loved watching the sparkle in Harry's eyes as he talked about the things he was passionate about. 

By Harry's fourth beer, which he was drinking very slowly, he was touching Zayn more unabashed. Harry moved in his seat until he was practically leaning against Zayn but Zayn didn't mind. Harry was beautiful, charming and downright scandalous when he wanted to be. 

"What are the chances I get to have a sneak peak of those pictures you took?" Harry asked, toying with a piece of frayed fabric on Zayn's pants.

"Ah so there is the real reason you wanted to take me out," Zayn teased, taking a sip of his beer.

"Not the only reason," Harry winked. "I want to get out of here. I feel like it's getting louder."

"Might as well go back to mine then, so you can see the pictures."

Harry quickly stood up from his bar stool and paid for their tabs before leading Zayn out of the bar.

"You good to drive?" Zayn asked as they neared Harry's car.

"Oh yeah. Buzzed enough to admit that you looked gorgeous in the light of the bar."

Zayn stopped walking and stared at Harry who smirked and walked closer to Zayn. It had been a long time since Zayn was affected like this by a man and Zayn didn't know how to handle the attention.

"Oh come on," Harry grinned. "You have to know how gorgeous you are. Like, it's not fair how beautiful you are."

Zayn scoffed and turned his head away from Harry, only turning to face him when he felt Harry's fingers on his chin. 

"Wish you realized it," Harry sighed. "Actually I'm kind of glad you don't. Then you'll realize you're out of my league."

Harry kissed Zayn's cheek before opening the passenger side door for Zayn. Zayn stayed quiet as he sat in the car and Harry started to drive back to Zayn's place, randomly asking for directions. Zayn wasn't insecure enough to think he was ugly. He knew some people found him attractive but being a photographer for a magazine meant Zayn was constantly around beautiful people. It was easy for Zayn to feel self conscious when his job was to take pictures of people whose literal job was to be stunning. It was difficult for him to believe that Harry actually found him as attractive as he claimed.

When they got to Zayn's house, Zayn got them each a glass of water before taking the memory card out of his camera and sitting on the couch. He started his laptop as Harry walked around his living room, asking questions about the people in the picture frames or random knick knacks. 

"Come see," Zayn told Harry once he had his favorites pulled up. "I'm not showing all of them. But I'll show you my favorites from each outfit."

Harry sat quietly as Zayn showed him the pictures; starting with the last outfit first. Zayn could feel himself getting self conscious the longer Harry was quiet. All he wanted was to shut the laptop and ask Harry to leave but suddenly Harry's hand was on Zayn's as he let out a quiet gasp. On the screen was a picture of Harry in the first outfit. It was a zoomed in picture of his torso, his painted nails and multiple rings on display against his sun kissed skin. 

"Zayn," Harry whispered. "I'm not trying to sound conceited but holy shit. That's a really hot picture."

It would be so easy to tease Harry; he could mock him and make fun of him for being a typical model. Instead Zayn swallowed the jokes down and looked at Harry who was so close to him that he could feel the heat radiating off of Harry's body.

"I like your hands," Zayn confessed. "I don't know if they forced you to paint your nails or what but I like them. I like your rings too. They are big without being gaudy. The nails and rings have a nice contrast, especially the pink nail polish against the colors of your clothes."

Harry turned to Zayn then, his eyes sparkling again and a small smile playing at his lips. Zayn's eyes darted to Harry's lips and he couldn't help but lick his own.

"You make me feel beautiful," Harry spoke quietly. "Modelling is such a shallow business. It is so easy to get wrapped up in it for the wrong reasons and maybe it makes me sound conceited to admit how much I love my job, even though it constantly makes me question my self worth. Working with you though," Harry smiled and put his hand on Zayn's thigh. "You made me feel so at ease and when you told me the pictures were beautiful I believed you. When you called me cute, it really made me feel good inside. It didn't feel like you were saying it just to say it."

"I wasn't," Zayn shook his head.

Harry smiled again and ran his hands through Zayn's hair. "The pictures you showed me, especially the last one," Harry sighed. "You made me look and feel stunning."

"You are babe," Zayn told him setting his computer on the coffee table. "I could describe all the technical reasons why you look so good on camera. But I like the other things more. Like the way you turn your head when you're embarrassed or the way you drink your beer. Or the way your voice sounds different depending on what you are talking about. You're right about modeling being a shallow business but you should never let anyone make you feel less than perfect."

Harry whimpered and captured Zayn in a messy kiss. He missed Zayn's bottom lip the next time but Zayn simply moved and tilted his head just right. Harry's lips were smooth and plump against Zayn's, his mouth tasted like beer and the way Harry's hands felt against his body was electrifying. Zayn laid down on his back on the couch and pulled Harry down with him, kissing Harry's already pink lips a deep red.

"Off," Harry mumbled against Zayn's lips, tugging on Zayn's shirt.

They sat up long enough for Zayn to take his shirt off and when Zayn laid back down, Harry marveled at his olive skin. Harry licked his lips and moved Zayn's arms from in front of his chest. Harry bit a love bite into Zayn's collarbone, grinding his hips against Zayn's growing bulge. 

"Want to see you," Zayn sighed unbuttoning Harry's shirt. "Fuck babe," Zayn ran his hand over Harry's chest. "Wish I could take a picture of you like this. Eyes all blown out, lips swollen, neck flushed."

Harry whined on top of Zayn and hid his face in Zayn's neck. Zayn snaked his arm around Harry's back and kissed Harry's bare shoulder. Harry panted into Zayn's shoulder as he readjusted himself on top of Zayn so he was rutting himself against Zayn's leg. Harry kissed Zayn's neck, licking and biting as Zayn rubbed his own erection on Harry's leg. Harry moved so he could kiss Zayn again, desperate and needy. 

"You're going to make me cum in my pants like a horny teenage again," Harry confessed as Zayn flicked Harry's nipple. 

"That makes two of us," Zayn gasped as Harry bit his bottom lip.

"Jeans off?" Harry asked.

Zayn simply nodded and frowned when Harry got off of him. He watched as Harry rid himself of his shoes, socks and jeans before doing the same. Harry climbed back on top of him and rocked his cock against Zayn's.

"Fuck," Zayn held onto Harry's hips as he rocked back and forth. "You're so gorgeous babe, so so good. I could take," Zayn gasped as Harry rubbed his hand over Zayn's clothed dick. "A million pictures of you."

"Would let you," Harry moved so he was at a better angle to rub himself against Zayn. "But then I would have to take pictures of you. Capture your eyelashes, the hint of mischief in your eyes and definitely take a picture of you now. Totally vulnerable and desperate."

"Harry," Zayn moaned as Harry reached his hand into Zayn's boxers and used his precum as lube as he twisted his wrist perfectly. "Babe, fuck. Your rings, just the right amount of pain. Not gonna last long."

Harry groaned and dipped his head into Zayn's neck again; kissing, licking and biting. Harry ran his thumb over the head of Zayn's cock causing Zayn to arch his back into Harry's touch as he came all over himself and Harry's hand. 

"Shit, babe," Harry slid his hand off of Zayn and shoved his boxers down, finally setting his cock free. 

He wrapped his cum soaked hand around his own member and closed his eyes as he worked himself to orgasm.

"You're perfect," Zayn encouraged Harry. "So beautiful babe, love seeing you like this. Wish I could capture it, save it forever. Come on love."

Zayn ran his hands over Harry's nipples again and bit Harry's collar bone causing Harry to cry out as he came on Zayn's stomach.

"Fuck," Harry breathed. "I'm sorry. I should have asked if I could cum on you."

Zayn kissed Harry again, nipping at his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. "Don't mind," he mumbled against Harry's lips.

Their heated kiss turned slow and sensual until Harry finally pulled away and sat on the ground in front of the couch. Zayn carefully got up and walked to the kitchen to grab a washcloth. He dampened it then cleaned himself up before handing it to Harry. As Harry cleaned himself up, Zayn put a new memory card into his camera and sat in front of Harry. Harry's hair was messy, his green eyes shining, lips swollen and chest flushed with a few love bites covering his chest.

"Harry," Zayn whispered.

Harry looked up and before he could pose or anything, Zayn took the picture. He pulled the camera away from him and looked at the picture.

"Perfect," he sighed. He sat next to Harry and showed him the picture. "This is my favorite."

Harry took the camera away from Zayn and sat on his lap, shoving Zayn's arms away so he couldn't hide himself or grab the camera. The picture was blurry and too close to Zayn's face for his liking but Harry wouldn't let him delete it.

"You're stunning," Harry smiled, cupping Zayn's face in his own. "So beautiful," he kissed Zayn's nose. 

Zayn rolled his eyes and put the camera to the side. "Want to stay for dinner?" 

Harry nodded and smiled. "Please. Also," Harry grinned. "I'm pretty sure this makes me your muse now."

Zayn let out a laugh, resting his head against the back of the couch. "Suppose you'll do."


End file.
